Kissing You
by Icemakesyoumelt
Summary: The revealing of feelings. Sometimes, all it takes is a memory here, or a notion there, and our whole being can change. ZUTARA, with mild Taang and Sukka set before Sozins comet, smutt, hopelessly romantic.
1. I'll save you from the pirates

**Alright everyone, this is my first ever Avatar fic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! It will be multiple chapters long, so don't worry about that. ;) I don't own Avatar and if I did, Zutara would be endgame.**

* * *

It takes one tiny insignificant memory, one tiny jolt to your emotions, to change your entire future. Sudden changes of heart have been known to create both heroes and villains. The difference between a life saved and a life lost. A love gained, a love destroyed. All it takes to change the course of your life is a sudden recollection of something that stirs the emotions inside you, shifting everything just a couple of millimetres to the left. The difference between what once was and what now is.

"_I'll save you from the pirates…"_

Katara awoke from the dream with a start, rolling off her sleeping matt. Aang was by her side, Sokka was somewhere behind Appa, if the snoring was any indication, and she could easily see Toph in her usual rock tent. She pushed herself up from the dirt she'd inadvertently rolled in and looked around for any sign of Zuko. He was nowhere to be seen…what should she care what he gets up too at night anyway? She always checks, just in case… It was like a habit for her, to keep track of Zuko; make sure he wasn't in any trouble. She always silently scolds herself for caring so much. She lay back on the matt trying not to disturb Aang in the process. He looked so precious and fragile while he slept. She lay on her back and watched the stars begin to fade as the sun rose above the mountains they had chosen to make camp in. She always checked to see if he was around yes, but that was just a habit that she needed to break. She never dreamed of him. Not really anyway. So why would she dream of that one time, so long ago, when he had threatened to save her from the pirates. Had he really threatened her, or was he genuinely trying to save her life? It was hard to remember correctly now. Of all the significant moments she had shared with Zuko, why on earth had she dreamt of that one?

A few minutes past and there was still no sign of Zuko's return. Where was he! Was he just wandering around the woods…? He could have been attacked! She leapt up at the horrible idea of Zuko in some sort of pain and started looking around for footprints.

"_I'll save you from the pirates…" _

She shook the image from her mind before she could continue recalling it. What does that dream have to do with the situation; all that matters right now is that Zuko may be in extreme danger. He probably isn't, he is the Prince of the Fire Nation and can handle himself very well, but that is beside the point. There is a tiny chance he might need her help. The sun will have risen fully soon and the others will be waking up, so it's best for the both of them if they get back without being seen. She spots a trail of fresh looking footprints just behind Zuko's tent, so she slips quickly and silently into the trees. Following his footsteps is actually remarkably easy. That rules out the idea of him having snuck away; his path is blatantly obvious with no pains taken to hide his trail. She could hear water flowing nearby. It was loud. Really loud. The kind of loud that blocks out all other sounds. The perfect cover for dark deeds. She didn't like being deaf to the possible calls of a possibly wounded man. She cursed under her breath; regretting their decision to set up camp without properly exploring the area. Who knows what manner of things could be roaming these woods after dark, and Zuko had just gone aimlessly wandering off into them-

Katara and all her thought processes came to an abrupt halt as she stumbled upon a vast body of water. It wasn't, of course, the water that caused her mind and body to blank, but the sight of the young man wading through it, set on reaching the nearby waterfall. Katara, who wasn't sure what to do with herself, gulped nervously as he slowly peeled off layers of clothing. Her eyes raked over his torso as he tugged his robe off, watching as he flung it onto the rocks to dry. She wet her lips a little with her tongue and wondered curiously as to why she wasn't moving away from the scene. Surely, he had come here to bathe privately, so why on earth hadn't she left him too it? She let out a tiny yelp when she realised that he was standing under the water fall, completely naked. Water cascaded over his body, illuminated by the rising sun. It rippled over his muscles as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, a small sigh escaping his lips. Both the sun and the water must have seen men and woman bathing here all the time, but if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that both elements were as frozen in the moment as she was. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter, and the water seemed to sparkle with a valour she hadn't seen since she had left the Northern Water Tribe. Her breathe caught in her chest as he flipped the wet hair out of his face and opened both piercing amber eyes to look directly at her. Even his scarred eye was wide and intense.

Katara had defiantly found Zuko alright.

And Zuko had found her.

As he opened his eyes he saw her standing on the edge of the clearing, his private clearing. He had found it last night, and he had thought it would be safe enough to bathe here without being caught. The beautiful trees, and the climbing honeysuckle, and the clearing in its entirety vanished. All he could see was her. All he could feel was his blood. Everywhere, running up and down simultaneously. She was there, on the edge on the water, with a half dazed look in her eyes, a flustered face, and clad only in her bindings. Since when had she started sleeping in her bindings? She must have noticed his stare by now, but she wasn't registering it at all. She just stood there, stock still, her hair catching in the light breeze. He opened and closed his mouth in a desperate attempt to think of something to say. What was there to say? Sorry? You look beautiful this morning? How did you find me?

His eyes flickered from her face to her waist, from her waist to her legs, from her legs to her chest. More blood, fleeing to that single part of his body. Had she noticed what she had done to him? He couldn't even cover himself now; it was too late. So he just stood, watching her watch him in silence, until he finally breathed out her name.

"_Katara?"_

It was soft and imploring, and barely audible, but she heard it. Of course she did, because directly after, she stepped into the water.

What was she to do? She couldn't stop herself from watching him. His face was turning redder and redder and his penis was growing harder and harder. She saw his eyes flicker around her body, and she didn't blush. She didn't even move. She just held her breath. He was so…

Beautiful.

She had never dared to hope that she might one day see Zuko's entire body. It wasn't even really a thought that cross her mind. But the way he looked at her…no one had ever looked at her like that before. It made her feel…so many things. Special, warm, attractive, uncomfortable, and itchy in a way she couldn't describe. Parts of her throbbed and she had no idea how she was meant to stop it. Did she want to go to him? What would happen if she did? Anything? Nothing? Or everything? What terrified her most was that it didn't even matter. All she wanted was to see what would happen. If he would run from her. Was she, a water tribe peasant, attractive to him, the crown Prince of the Fire Nation? She heard across the gap, a tiny sigh that sounded enough like her name to melt her fears. A suddenly flash followed by that one most important phrase.

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

Well, so far he wasn't screaming, and she wasn't running, so she took a deep breath and stepped into the water.

What was he meant to do now? She was coming right at him! He stood so very still and watched her approaching form, sweating as her bindings became wet and transparent. Katara was a young woman now, and he wasn't as if he hadn't noticed. Her full form, her slender face. She was not the same child he had hunted before. The spirits know how often he has dreamed of seeing Katara like this; exposed and unashamed. He often fantasised about occasions in which ended with kissing and biting and the tearing of clothes. But never had he imagined this, not even once. What was she expecting of him? She was within arm's reach of him, his heart began to race faster than he had ever experienced. She looked him directly in the eye with her solid, resolute stare, a tiny blush spreading across her cheeks. Now was the time, if he were to ever have a shot, it would be now. And dear Agni, he hoped this was real.

Slowly, tentatively, he reached for her waist. She didn't fight him. She stepped into his arms as he pulled her closer. This was what she wanted. This, right here, was how she wanted to feel, all the time. She pushed forward so that the waterfall submerged them both. She ran her hands over his shoulders, feeling the warmth of him. The tightness of his muscles. The water that still ran over him. They hadn't even really spoken yet, they just stared at each other in a silence that she could only describe as passionate. They were both waiting for something. She wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure what he would be able to do. Ever so slowly, she tilted her head to him and that was it. The breaking point. The line had been crossed. He knew exactly what to do.

He captured her lips in a rage of passion, water, and hair, and it was the most delicious thing they had ever experienced.

She had only ever been kissed once, by Aang, and that kiss had nothing on the one she was now sharing with Zuko. He was burning to the touch, scolding her lips, the water heating around them. She couldn't begin to think properly. All she knew was that she needed to be closer. Closer.

She let out a little moan and gripped his shoulders tighter. He growled into her mouth, and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and the two danced upon each other's tongue as if the war could be won if they just tried hard enough. She gasped as he rubbed her against his erection, its length pushing up her bindings. She couldn't help but rock against him.

What were they doing? He had never been this close to a woman before and now here he was, naked, under a waterfall, with Katara grinding herself against him in the most tantalizing way. He wanted nothing more in his entire life but to feel this woman writing around him. She is the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the tiny moans she let out caused both his blood, and the water to boil in arousal. Breaking their heart stopping kiss, he began to travel down her neck.

"**KATARA, WHERE ARE YOU? I AM STARVING!" **

Sokka's voice rang through the area, loud enough to attract anything and anyone's attention. The couple jumped a mile! Zuko was lucky he was hanging on so tightly, and Katara was lucky her legs had such good grip or else the two of them would have fallen against the rocks. They looked at each other breathing heavily, chests heaving.

"Uhm…I…I better go!" Katara mumbled

"Ah, yeah, probably best…"

They broke their gaze and Zuko placed her back in the water. Without looking back at each other, Katara waded back to the trees, and Zuko retreated further under the waterfall.

What had just happened? The shock running through Katara's body was nearly as powerful as the passion it had just replaced. She and Zuko just…She was…they…!

Her heart pounded furiously and her whole body burned in an unsatisfied way. Why? Why had she done that? She had even…grinded on him! She grimaced in embarrassment and confusion. What had she been thinking? Even now, she was torn between rage and gratitude towards Sokka, for interrupting them. She was sure that had he not called for her, she would have that most sacred of rituals. Her virginity was saved by her brother's stomach.

"**I AM COMING SOKKA! GEEZ!"**

She turned back to Zuko for one last look before she headed back to camp, flustered and wet through. He was gazing at her, and very quietly, almost too quietly to hear, he murmured.

"I don't regret it."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter all!**

**Peace out!**


	2. A Child's View

**Okay everyone, chapter two is up now, this isn't a very long chapter, and mostly it's just a good explanation of some things. :) Enjoy anyway and Chapter three should be up later today! **

* * *

By the time she arrived back at the camp, everyone was causing total havoc. Toph and Aang appeared to be having a strange sort of dance lesson…oh no, they were playing Tag, apparently, and Aang was 'it'. Suki and Sokka were huddled up together, but Sokka seemed to be tormenting Momo with his feet. The poor creature was hissing its disapproval quite loudly when Appa finally stepped in-literally. He threw his body mass to the ground between Sokka and Momo, causing mass panic from Toph and tremors. You see, she goes away for an amazing…weird…moment…THING, and everything falls apart. Or so she likes to think.

"Katara…why are you all wet?"

Sokka, Aang and Suki looked up at her dripping form, confusion etched on their faces.

"And why are you in only your bindings?"

She glanced at Toph. Did she know that Katara had been with Zuko the whole time? If she did she didn't mention it. Which was fantastic and as grateful as she was it set her on edge a little.

"I was practicing my bending actually, until you opened that giant mouth of yours anyway. It's your fault I am all wet!" she huffed angrily. The lie came to her so easily. Normally she was a terrible liar, and any other day she would be worried that someone could see through her pathetic excuses. But today, right now, she couldn't let anyone know what had really happened, and so she thanked her lucky stars that her mind was quick enough this time. Besides, she _was_ angry, just not for the reason she claimed to be.

Sokka shrugged her off, either too hungry, or too naive to care. No one questioned where Zuko was. She was relieved as everyone carried on as normal, but a fleeting glance at Toph confirmed her suspicion. The curl of the girl's delicate mouth was worth a thousand words. She excused herself to start on the breakfast, met with much applauding from Sokka. He obviously had some kind of death wish that day, and she couldn't bear not knowing what was going on in Tophs head, so she separated herself from the others. Somewhere she could be alone with her thoughts of Zuko, of the kiss, of the water cascading down the both of them, of the pirates.

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

Her heart began to soar at the memories, at the flashes. Was this all because of the dream? Was that dream messing with her; making her imagine things that aren't real. Had that been some sort of early morning mirage? Had she really nearly lost her virginity to Zuko? It had to be real, because there was no way she could have dreamed that sort of thing up! Why would she subconsciously dream of sex with Zuko? She touched her lips gently, already missing the scorching contact of his lips on hers. Where ever Zuko was right now, she hoped he was coping with this better than she was.

Which of course, he wasn't.

He had stopped heating the water and dunked himself below the surface repeatedly. He was so…ready. He had wanted to her sex with Katara. Everything about her drove him crazy. He really hadn't expected this to happen when he had woken up this morning, and now he had no idea what to do with himself. He climbed out of the water; drying himself with a towel he'd had waiting back on a tree branch. He needed a nice calm, quiet place to think about this, as obviously this spot was the centre of every emotional state other than calm. Had she wanted that? She didn't scream, nor did she run…did she feel what he felt? Had she regretted it even if he hadn't? He started on his way back to the camp, hoping not to run into Katara too much today. He knew very well how he felt about the feisty water bender, but he was the crowned Prince of the Fire Nation, in the midst of a war. This was no time to have sex, love, or anything in between. He clenched his fist, trying hard to distract himself from the image of her, grinding over him, her bindings soaked and transparent…

Sighing, he gave up and returned to the water.

* * *

Of course Toph knew Katara had been lying, she could tell she was lying straight off the bat. She was trembling before she even got to the camp. She had felt Zuko waken early this morning, and she had felt Katara rise not five minutes later. Sugar Queen and Sparky had been up to something that they didn't want the rest of the group to know. The question is what was it that they were up too?

"Hey Toph, TAG!"

"That's cheating Twinkle Toes!"

That cheating swine! She didn't care about their game anymore anyway, not when something so suspicious was going on between those two. She huffed at Aang, and she felt him grin triumphantly. They'd been playing for nearly half an hour and he had only just managed to catch her now, while her attention was diverted. She had half a mind to punch that smirk right off of his face, but that thought left her when a dripping wet, grumpy looking Sparky showed up.

"Oh hey Zuko! Katara just started making breakfast!" Sokka called out, as clueless as ever.

Geez, did it not even cross his mind to ask why he was wet after his sister just turned up equally wet and annoyed? Although, judging by her suddenly stillness, she assumed Suki had just but 2 and 2 together. She said nothing though, which was probably for the best. Toph was determined to keep it secret to use as blackmail later, though Suki was much more honourable, so she probably kept it secret so that Sokka didn't blow a fuse and kill anyone.

"Oh um…good."

She felt him sit near the tents and start meditating. Everyone just left him too it, but she knew he wasn't concentrating. She could feel his heart quivering, feel how on edge he was. Now, Toph was never one to assume, but if she didn't know any better, she would say Sparky and Sugar Queen had been up to something…grown up. Something icky that she personally wanted no part in knowing. Sure, she knew very little about being kissed, but what she did know is that "just kissing" doesn't end like this. So that meant that they either had a horrible water-related fight, or they had been doing something much too disgusting for Toph to consider too carefully. People are gross sometimes.

"Breakfast!"

She heard Kataras voice signal her arrival back to the camp at the exact same moment she felt Sparkys heart leap in a way that couldn't be healthy. HA! She must be right and them being gross after all, because not soon after she had felt Zukos heart go, she felt Kataras go too. She knew then and there that today was going to be a torturing for everyone involved. Torturing for them to see each other, and torturing for the rest of the group who had to see it, but most of all, torturing for her, the one who had to feel it. At least Katara was wearing more clothes now, that's a positive sign at least.

"FINALLY! We have work to do and empty bellies to fill, so let's get too it!"

Sokka was really getting on her nerves now, and she was not beyond giving him a punch too, but Katara beat her to that one.

Katara took in a deep breath and massaged her hand, ignoring Sokkas whines. Agni, Zuko was right _there._ She could smell him from here, his spicy fragrance that was so similar to chilli and cinnamon. A strange but luckily controllable part of her wanted to leap upon him and rip his clothes off. She wanted to taste him again, run her hands through his wet locks. She blushed furiously at her vulgar thoughts and quickly busied herself in serving breakfast. Aang was grinning happily and asking Zuko what kind of thing he would teaching him today, Suki was nursing Sokkas wounded ego with food, casting sneaky glances between Katara and Zuko (something that was not missed by Katara) and Toph just sat and started at her, her blind eyes piercing right through her. Great, so Toph was probing her mind with her eyes, and Suki was defiantly on to them too, if that look was an indication. She was going to have to talk to Zuko about this and now, before breakfast seemed the best time. Mostly because now wasn't later and she knew she would have lost her courage by the afternoon. So, with her head held high, and a nonchalant expression in place, she approached Zuko and said with all the dignity she had.

"Let's spar."

* * *

**Done done DONE. I already have most of the third chapter written, so I would be worried if I were you. this stuff is getting intense.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Adult Behaviour

**Here we go, chapter three, as promised! Chapter four may be up by tomorrow, depending on whether I have recovered from writing this chapter to write another or not!**

**I still don't own Avatar...if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction.**

* * *

She wants to…spar?

The startled look on Zukos face caused Katara to sigh. Grabbing him by the arm, she began to drag him away from the camp and into the trees. As he hastily gets to his feet he calls back to Aang over his shoulder.

"Do squats until I return!"

The bemused look on his face is enough to make the others laugh which lessens the mood a tiny bit, which the both of them are grateful for. Zuko tries to focus on where Katara is taking him, but all he seems to be able to concentrate on is Kataras hand on his arm. He looks down at her limb with his mouth agape and no words to fill it. They must have reached her intended destination because he finds himself walking into the back of her unmoving form. They appeared to be in the middle of the forest, pretty far away from any bodies of water.

Wait wait wait wait wait, how were they meant to spar here?

Unless…

Oh.

Katara looked up into his eyes, trying to arrange the words in her mind. Where is she meant to start exactly?

"Uh…so, about earlier…"

She saw the noticeable effect that start had on Zuko's body. He gulped, his face flushing. He glanced into her eyes quickly before fixing on a spot on a tree behind her. She felt her face heat up at his gaze and tried to shake it away. They had glanced at each other a lot of times before now, so why did this glance feel so…intimate?

"I don't know why it happened…or how…I don't know anything really, but I can say that I…I just wanted to let you know that…I don't regret it either."

That's really all he needed to hear. The look on her burgundy coloured cheeks confirmed it too. He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. He had been so worried. Worried about having hurt her, and worried about her rejection. But now…where did that leave them? Should he tell her? Did she feel the same way? What if she didn't? He couldn't face that kind of pain…

"I am…glad you said so. But now…what?"

He really wasn't a wordsmith, but he was trying and that's all the matters to her. She smiled up at him and tried to formulate a plan. They couldn't very well go around with the memory plaguing them, and they couldn't act strangely around the others without alerting them. Really, she should play it off as a moment of madness, but the thought of that being only a one off experience hurt her in ways she couldn't describe. But she would do what was best. I mean, it's not like she was in love with him or…

Oh.

_Oh _

_When_? When had that happened? She wasn't…no, she couldn't be…I mean; she had a dream about him that was all. It was just a memory from a long time ago, back when he was still the enemy. Another flash entered her thoughts; a cave, his scar. She had touched it…and he had let her. Was it then? Or was it before? After? What happened to her? She didn't know what to say or how she should feel. She wouldn't say it, she couldn't. So instead, she cried.

Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks and he gasped and jumped back a little. Had he made her cry? Was this his fault?

"Katara-?"

"I don't…don't…I just..."

She wasn't forming proper sentences, and he was about to run back to the camp for help (maybe she was having a break down, or a "woman problem") when she tugged on his robe.

"Kiss me?"

He was baffled, yes, but he didn't need more of an invitation than that. He pressed his lips to hers gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. This kiss was gentle; delicate even, and tasted warm and mild. He felt her cling to his robe, griping it harder.

Suddenly, she nipped at his lip.

Before either of them knew what was going on, he pushed her against the nearest tree, pinning her body beneath his. He ran his tongue across hers vigorously, and she let out a tiny moan. He tasted like paprika to her. She wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him even closer, gasping as she felt his erection push against her core. The next thing she knew, her hands were in his robe, stroking his chest, and his teeth were grazing her neck. She couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

But there was no stopping them.

He began to rub himself against her, and his gasp mingled with hers. She had been told about sex before, by the other tribal women, but no one had ever explained this. No one told her how good it would taste, or how hard it would be to breathe. For a dizzying moment she considered what having sex would actually feel like, if this was just the prelude. She wasn't really sure what was happening to her, but she needed to be closer to him, somehow, in any way she could be.

"_Zuko."_

Every part of him quivered at the sound of her calling his name. He almost lost his cool and bit through her collar bone. This woman, this beautiful woman, was gasping his name. He needed to hear more, he needed to know that this was his doing, and his alone. So, he very carefully and very gently ran his fingers up her ribcage, tantalisingly slow. Her tiny whimpers, and the way she bucked at him gave him all the encouragement he needed. He rested his hand on her chest, rubbing her left breast with his thumb, squeezing ever so slightly. His pulse raced, and he moved his lips back up to hers. He could feel her heart missing beats, and her lungs struggling to fill correctly. He knew what sex was supposed to be, he was seventeen years old, but he had no idea that he could feel like this just from pleasing her. Pleasing Katara. He wanted to do more and more but the slightest touch in certain places, would render him completely out of control.

His hand on her breast was amazing. She had never felt anything like it. She needed more from him. She had never felt more attractive in her life than she did now, and she didn't know what she was doing. So, she did what she had been told in the past. She crept her hand down and shyly touched the bulge pressing against her.

The noise Zuko let out wasn't human.

Back at the camp, Sokka was recording the amount of squats Aang had managed to achieve so far. 124 squats in total! Geez, if Zuko and Katara didn't stop sparring soon, he was certain Aang would collapse from exhaustion. Behind him Suki and Toph were sat next to each other. Sunbathing, he concluded.

Sokka is always so naïve.

Toph was feeling the earth and relaying to Suki everything that appeared to be happening.

"They have stopped moving all together now. They aren't very far away either."

Suki frowned. That means the sparring excuse was defiantly a lie. So if they weren't spying than their suspicions were confirmed. They were up to something 'icky' as Toph put it. Suki preferred to think of it as something 'beautiful'.

For a little while the two girls waited with batted breath to find out what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, Toph blushed and jerked her hand up from the floor, causing Suki to jump in shock.

"What? What is it!"

Toph shook her head as if to clear some unwanted thought.

"Well, if I am right, and I always am, Katara just got pushed up against a tree…"

Sukis ears turned a pink to match the younger girls face. Wow, those two really were getting down to things in that forestry. No wonder Toph was all pink! The poor girl was much too young for this kind of thing! Though Suki had to chuckle as Toph made a disgusted face and poked out her tongue in displeasure.

"Now Toph, they are just doing what they feel is natural!"

A look of horror flooded the blind girls face.

"You call that NATURAL?"

Suki hushed the girl quickly before the boys overheard and came running over. Perhaps she would have to have a little talk with Toph…she had been very young when she had left her parents, so she probably hadn't been told about things like this…"grown up" things she called them.

"Well, you never know Toph, one day when you find someone you like enough to kiss; you might want them to push you against a tree too!"

Her horrified look was taken over with burning embarrassment as she tried to picture that. Suki placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, not entirely unaware that the poor girls thoughts were with her caringly nicknamed 'twinkle toes.' One day, when Toph was a little older, this might be something Suki worked on, but for the time being; even a kiss might be too much for her and the famous Avatar.

She took one last glance in the direction of Zuko and Katara, before suggesting that she and Toph do some actual sparring, to distract them from the situation they were both picturing in their mind.

Agni, was he still alive? Or was this a dream?

Katara had her small hand wrapped around his pulsing erection, through his loose trousers. She was slowly pumping her him; up and down, up and down, faster and slower. He was going crazy, as he bucked his hips into her hands.

"_Katara, I-oh Agni…"_

She blushed. He was gasping her name. She was doing this. She had no idea what she was doing and yet, she was pleasing her. She threw her head back as he began nipping at the skin on her neck, breathing heavily unto the sensitive parts he had just bitten. She was lead to believe that sex was something that a man wanted and a woman put up with. But that was wrong, she had been so wrong. She wanted this; she wanted him to be inside her.

She wanted to have sex with Zuko. Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation Zuko.

And she wasn't ashamed of that.

She was so lost in thought and the motions her hands were making that she hadn't noticed Zukos hand had moved. Not until his fingers were between her thighs, stroking the folds of her core through her binding. She shuddered and gasped, unable to do anything else. She bucked against his touch, her pulse racing faster as he dipped his hand into her bindings.

"**ZUKO! AANG DOESN'T LOOK TOO GOOD, YOU MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP AND FINISH SPARRING!"**

They jumped apart faster than either of them thought was possible. They looked at each other, breathing heavily, flushed, and rumpled, with only one thing on their mind.

They were never going to catch a break!

* * *

**Cute bit of smutt for you all there! There is a sort of plot going on here, but mostly its just smutt...**

**Peace Out!**


	4. Kissing You

**Alright everyone, last chapter I would say. Let me know if you really would like more, but at least for now, this is it.**

**:) Enjoy all, and remember, I don't own anything. Just this laptop.**

* * *

The tension was so…thick.

She glanced between the faces around the camp. Aang was being fanned and cooled by a worried looking Katara, Sokka was yelling at a nonplussed Zuko, Momo and Appa had gone somewhere quieter, and Toph was beside her with the slyest grin she had ever seen. Which is saying a lot considering Sokka is her boyfriend. The focus of their attention though, was the teeth grinding tension between the two very flustered looking teens. Sokka was under the impression that Katara was working hard at being a warrior, and Zuko was always off just skulking around doing whatever he felt like, which was fine with him as long as he didn't have to put up with Zuko for large periods of time. But for Suki and Toph, just looking at the both of them was enough to confirm their dark suspicions. Something sexual was happening around here, and they were going to get to the bottom of just how sexual this was.

"Okay, the plan. We wait until Zuko starts on Aang, tell Sokka he has to do some hunting, and then we jump."

The idea is to confront Katara on the situation and ask outright, girl to girl, what is going on between her and Zuko. They are prepared for all eventualities, including being attacked by an enraged blood bender, or being discovered and gutted by Zuko. But they had to do what they had to do to get answers, even if they had to die for it.

Aang and Zuko walked away and Suki leapt at Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, we really need so more fresh meat. Would you go hunting for us?"

She battered her eyelashes in his general direction and he was off quicker than she'd ever seen. Phase one: successful.

"Hey-Toph what are you-that's Zuko's tent!"

"Can it Sugar Queen."

Toph was dragging Katara off into Zukos tent. It wasn't their idea to take Zukos tent, but it was closest and who knew what clues they could find. Their plan was working incredibly well so far, but now, the interrogation begins.

The spicy cinnamon hit her sharp in the face as she was forced into the tent. Her heart gave a jolt. The last time she had smelt this aroma, she had been pressed against a tree, with his hand sliding into her bindings…

She looked nervous. She knew she did, because she felt it. Toph and Suki were good friends, but they were also truly terrifying. Whatever they wanted they would probably get, and she wasn't sure this was going to end well for her. If Toph was involved, then this could only be about one thing: Her and Zuko.

Suki closed the tent up behind her and crawled in beside Toph. Katara gulped, mentally preparing herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Spill it, you and Sparky have been up to something…something indecent…and gross." Toph pulled a disgusted face and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Listen, we aren't going to judge you, or anything of the sort, we just want to know…for curiosity sake!"

Katara sighed. Well, as much as she wanted to keep this a secret, she needed to talk about it. She needed to confirm something she couldn't quite manage on her own…

* * *

"Hey Zuko?"

Aang looked at him with wide, friendly, yet curious eyes. Aang was a great kid, and he always felt relaxed around him, even if he wouldn't ever admit it. They continued with their fluid movement and motions, but Zuko still answered.

"Yes Aang?"

"I know about you and Katara."

Zuko tripped. Aang knew? How! When? Aang hadn't missed a beat or a step when revealing this information either; as if he was indifferent. Zuko had always thought that Aang had a bit of a thing for Katara, so what changed? He blushed as he digested that sentence. You see, if Aang knew, he must know about what they had gotten up too…

Aang smiled up at him, chuckling at the older boys bemused expression.

"I know about it, but I promise I didn't tell Sokka."

Relief flooded him, but it was short lived when Aang continued his sentence.

"I know Toph and Suki know, but I am worried they will harass details out of her. They really like their girl talk…"

Zuko smacked his forehead. Aang was so young, and he often forgot how young exactly. But if Suki and Toph were going to interrogate Katara, he should probably do his bit to stop them before anything…bad happened.

"Aang I-"

"Don't worry, I'll finish these movements, now go rescue her! Those two can be scary." Aang shuddered at the thought, which made Zuko wonder if something like this had happened before…

He nodded gratefully and started off back to camp as fast as he could.

* * *

Suki and Toph listened intently to Kataras story. Her feelings, her dreams, how it happened. She didn't go into too many details, that would have been awkward and strange and she didn't want to share her intimate moments with them! She was blushing furiously and her face was plastered with confusion the entire time. If anyone could tell her what love felt like, it would be Suki. She wasn't actually sure why Toph was even in here, probably waiting to hear something she could use as blackmail. It was so hard to put her feelings into words, but she tried her hardest. She couldn't breathe, she needed him to be closer, she missed him when he was gone, she would always look for him if he wasn't around when she woke up, and she wanted him to save her from the pirates.

She glanced up to see Suki with tears glistening in her eyes. Which was a lovely contrast to the look of repulsion on Tophs face.

"Oh Katara…if that isn't love, I don't know what is!"

"Katara that was the weirdest thing I have ever heard from you, and I've been around you for a long time. You're so…lovely dovey and gross!"

Katara laughed. How could she not? She was in love with Zuko, for real, and they knew it. They knew and she really didn't mind at all. She loved Zuko; his passion, the fire he carried inside him, his touch, his voice, the way he glanced at her, his strength to do what's right. She loved his scar, she loved how hot tempered he could be, she loves how his hair is different lengths where he had cut it himself. She loved everything about him, and she wanted everyone to know it.

Suddenly Toph jumped up and shoved Suki out of the tent.

"Sparky is on his way! Go go! Not you Sugar Queen, you stay here!"

With that, they were gone. One moment they are there being all emotional, next moment Katara is alone in Zukos tent.

In Zukos tent.

Alone.

She blushed furiously and looked around. This was where he slept. All his clothes were here, and his smell lingered over everything. Without anything to focus on, she found herself drifting back to the moment in the forest…the moment at the waterfall…

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

In that moment, Zuko was at the opening of the tent, slightly out of breath, and flushed. Had he run here?

"Katara…Aang knows. He said that you…you and Suki, and Toph-"

"They know too…they were here moments ago, but then they just…left."

They looked at each other silently. He looked right into her eyes, into her being. Then, he was crawling towards her.

* * *

Outside the tent, Toph was hushing a weeping Suki, pressing her ear to the back on the tent.

"_Sssh, I wanna hear what they have to say to each other!"_

She sighed when the older girl continued to cry, her ear now also pressed against the tent. Geez, the big baby…what was so special and the oogies anyway? That's all love was; icky and oogy ridden. But still, her curiosity was too strong to just walk away from this!

* * *

He sat himself in front of her and tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. Katara just looked up at him, her heart hammering, waiting for the moment his words came out. If he did it, she would do it. She just wasn't strong enough to take another betrayal from him…

"Katara I…"

He clenched his fist tightly and bowed his head, surprising her with his sudden formality.

"I am sorry Katara, but I love you. I love you more than anything. I am sorry, but I can't…just keep it inside. Not when their might be…a chance."

There was a silence. Zuko held his breath, and unbeknown to him, Suki and Toph were holding theirs too.

He raised his head to see Katara grinning from ear to ear, happier than he had ever seen her. Tears dripped down her face, and she let out a laugh. Fire flooded through him and she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too Zuko. Everything about you. I love you!"

She kissed him again and again, proclaiming her love between each kiss. If they had been paying any attention they would have heard a cut-off squeal coming from Suki. They might have heard a dull thwack as Toph covered her mouth. They might even have heard the two sneak away from the tent, retreating for the privacy of the two lovers.

Of course, they hadn't a clue about anything that happened outside of each other. Outside of their kisses. All they knew now were each other's mouths, their tongues, Kataras vanilla flavour, Zukos paprika flavour. Their fingers intertwined as he placed butterfly kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking when he saw fit to, her small gasps and his heavy breathing provoking even more reaction from the other. Her hand travelled around his body, clawing at his clothing. Closer. They had to be closer.

"Zuko…"

He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered into it slowly before taking the lobe into her mouth, making her gasp.

"What is it, Katara?"

He felt her heart speed up as she whispered the next few words.

"I want you."

He froze. She…what? Katara, his Katara, the woman he loved, _wanted_ him?

"Are you…are you sure?"

"It's my first time, and I wouldn't want my first time to be with any other person."

He couldn't respond. He didn't know how. This beautiful woman, his beautiful woman trusted him with her entire body. That was a lot of pressure for him; it was his first time too, but he was going to try his absolute hardest for her. For Katara.

Slowly, he lowered her on his sleeping mat, their eyes locked, and breathing heavy. The light blush on her face just made her all the more beautiful to him. Their lips met again and he positioned himself between her legs. He was shaking, she was shaking, but that just added to the sensation. He ground his pelvis into hers gently and she let out a gasp, gripping his shoulder with her nails. This was fantastic. She needed to be closer still, always closer.

She said no words, just reached for his tie and slipped off his robe. He gasped and she blushed at the forwardness of her actions. She still didn't know what she was doing, but she was going to try her hardest for the man she loved. For Zuko.

She ran her hands over his torso and he hastily threw off her dress. Images of the river flew into his mind, of when her bindings became transparent. His eyes flickered to her breasts, which were heaving with passion. He slowly began to rub her left breast with his hand, rubbing his thumb over the protruding nub. Her eyes fluttered closed as she uttered a soft moan, fuelling his pride. Perhaps he had it in him after all.

He took the nub in his mouth, through the bindings and began to suck, flicking his tongue gently at random. She squirmed against him, bucking into his already hardened erection, causing him to gasp. While his mouth was busy gasping, she tore off her chest bindings, setting her breasts free in front of another male for the first time. Zuko gazed at her intensely, and she blushed under his gaze.

"You are…_beautiful_."

Before she could even respond, he took one nipple in his mouth and the other in his fingers and began to rub, suck, lick, and bite her, drawing gasps and thrusts as rewards for his actions. She raked her nails down his back, but froze in his ministrations as her hand travelled down between them, and wrapped around his throbbing member. He bit his lip to stop himself calling out at the feel of her hands through his trousers. She pushed her breasts to his chest, savouring the warmth of his skin and the feel of his erection in her hand. Pumping her hand up and down slowly she took a second to think of how badly she needed to feel him. Like, they weren't real until he was inside of her. She released him and he lifted himself off of her enough to look in her eyes.

"_Zuko…I need you"_

"_I need you too. Please."_

That was all they needed to hear. Shyly they sat up and removed the rest of their clothing, turning to face each other nervously. Katara, with her whole body exposed to him, for his eyes only, and Zuko with his penis standing largely at attention.

Hearts pounding and breath hitching they embraced, and kissing fell back to the floor. They were both aware that this would hurt, and Zuko was determined to make this as pleasant as he possibly could for her. He placed his hand on the inside of her thigh, and slowly moved up to stroke her core with his finger.

"_Agni Katara…you're so wet."_

She pushed her hips up into his hand, aching to feel some contact inside her. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slipped a finger inside her warmth. She hissed his name at the feeling of his finger moving inside her, in and out, over and over until she thought she'd burst into flames. He kissed her deeply, gently probing her core speeding up and slowing down according to her breathing.

"_Zuko…I'm ready."_

"_Are you sure_?"

"_Perfectly."_

He withdrew his hand and positioned himself above her. Slowly he pushed the head of his erection into her core. She held her breath as he slid further and further in until he met resistance Ever so quickly, and ever so sharply, he broke through the barrier. She screamed a little and bit down on her lip. He stayed as still as he could, fighting the urge to grind into her deeply, and waited for her signal.

She had been pain before, but this was a whole new kind of pain. No one had warned her it would hurt this much! It burned, but she knew she would just have to wait it out…wait…wait…wait.

_Oh…_

_Oh!_

He pulsated inside her and triggered something inside her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that he had to start moving**, right now. **

"_Move." _

He didn't need to be told twice. He gingerly began to pull out of her and they both gasped as he pushed back in, as deep as he could go. She had never felt this way in her whole life. Everything else she'd felt was just leading up to this moment, this fullness, and she was so full.

He couldn't think straight, he had never felt like this, he had never felt so pure, and clean even though sex wasn't supposed to be either of those things. It was all he could do to hold himself together as she clenched herself around him.

They rocked together, in and out, faster and faster. Their gasps synchronising, their breathing hitching more and more. He pushed himself in as deep as he could, and she pulled him in with all her strength.

He couldn't control himself anymore; he lifted her leg around him sliding deeper into her and began to thrust into her as hard as could, as fast as he could go, he felt himself begin to tense and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"_Fuck Katara…"_

Her gasps crescendoed into moans and then screams of pleasure as he pumped himself in and out of her. She tried desperately to meet his thrusts; she could feel herself tightening around him. She felt the fire inside her building up and up until she wasn't sure she could stop it.

_Zuko_

_Oh_

_OH_

"_**Oh, Katara!"**_

"_**ZUKO!"**_

She screamed his name as he slammed into her one last time, screaming his orgasm in the process. She exploded with pleasure and fire and the moment stretched on, but not long enough. They clawed at each other, holding the moment to them for as long as possible, sealing their experience with a kiss. They stared at each other, both sweating and panting and both of them agreed that they had never seen anything more beautiful in their lives than each other.

Outside of the tent, all hell had broken loose as Sokka, always last to know, had discovered the where abouts of Zuko and his little sister through the sounds of their love making. Luckily Suki and Toph had been around to drag him away from them or else, blood may have been shed, and not because any intimate barriers had been broken. It wasn't the ideal way to find out, but it was better than nothing, and the teens would have time to think about how they would deal with it later.

But for now they could be left alone to kindle each other's love even further.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone, it's my first sex scene as well so don't be too harsh.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
